


Can't Buy My Love - Alpha/Omega - Reed900 Big Bang 2019

by LittleLalaith, Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Minor Injuries, Neglect, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Gavin Reed has always hated being an omega. It's made his life harder in every aspect, especially when it comes to his job at the Detroit Police Department. However, he never suspected that it would get him kidnapped for auction on the Black Market.Newly purchased by an enigmatic Alpha with an infuriatingly calm demeanor, Gavin tries to work out how he can make an escape. But something about the Alpha captures his interest...and maybe he wouldn't mind hanging around for a little while...





	1. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful artwork by Maxkiki! 💙💙💙

No matter how many times Gavin thought back over the events of the last month, he couldn't quite figure out how he'd gotten into this mess. Dressed in nothing but his black boxers, his wrists had been secured in cuffs behind his back and secured to a bar along the wall of a disgusting cell. Over the last week or so, they had fed him maybe once a day, and given him water whenever they remembered, which wasn't often. At this point, he didn't care. He'd rather they just stopped feeding him altogether if it meant that he'd be free from this place, just waiting here to either die or be sold off as a pet to some fucking pervert Alpha...

Funny really, Gavin thought. He'd refused every guy that had ever courted him because he wanted to make his own way in life, wanted to craft a career for himself as a homicide detective and earn his own wage without having to rely on some jumped-up bigoted Alpha to tell him when to breathe. And yet, here he was, trafficked and weakened, ready to have the choice made for him. Christ... Maybe if he'd just picked an Alpha and laid down the law about how he wanted to live his life, he wouldn't have been picked up for this shit... Still, he didn't plan on making it easy for the bastard who thought they could buy him. If he had to tear the asshole's throat out with his teeth, he would. Just as soon as he got his strength back; right now he could barely hold his head up without the room tipping dangerously to the side.

The traffickers had jumped him while he was chasing down a suspect. A few tight turns down dimly lit alleys and suddenly nothing - the bruise at the base of his skull told him everything he needed to know when he eventually woke up - stripped, bound and shivering in this abandoned hellhole. During the first few days (or what felt like days, he couldn't see outside to keep track of time), he had held out hope that the DCPD would come looking for him. But he was starting to wonder whether he was even in Detroit anymore, whether he had been reported as another Missing Person in the endless database. He had seriously weighed up the possibility that he might never see Detroit again...

Shifting his weight to relieve the pressure on his shoulders, Gavin cringed - His skin was grimy with old sweat and the sickly sweet stench of his hormones. Going a few days without a shower was apt to make him feel gross, but it was worse when his hormones ran high; fear, stress, even the freaking cold triggered small pheromone releases that built up along his wrists, neck and the spot between his shoulder blades. It was designed to catch the attention of an Alpha, someone to come and rescue him from whatever was causing his stress. And Gavin loathed it with every fibre of his being. He didn't need an Alpha to save him; being taller, stronger, more aggressive and capable of growling was only half the battle. Gavin knew how to take care of himself without all of that and he took pride in his ability to hold his own as a detective. Each scent spot was a reminder that he had to work harder to hold his position in the force, it was a reminder that he was a 'vulnerable target' for any horny big-shot who caught the almost-bitter honeysuckle fragrance of his fear. And now it served as a reminder that, in the opinion of some particularly malicious Alphas, he was nothing more than a piece of meat to be sold.

After a span of almost three weeks, his captors gathered enough Omegas for the auction and advertised the event through the usual channels - whatever those happened to be. Not that Gavin had any warning. He was dragged from a restless sleep by rough hands, pulling him up onto his shaking legs as they released his wrists from the restraints. Out of impulse, Gavin tried to take a swing at the nearest captor but his arms were numb and heavy from malnutrition and the awkward angle they'd been kept in over the last few weeks. His captor caught his wrist without much effort, forcing his hands in front of him so they could be re-cuffed. Gavin whined weakly, having to focus on his balance as the exertion made his head swim. 

"You sure about this one? The little submissive ones tend to take the best price..." one of the captors asked, forcing Gavin towards the door. 

"Desperate times... besides, some Alphas like the challenge. Remember that one we sold to Zlatko a few auctions ago?" the other answered with a shrug, looping a dog-pole over Gavin's head and securing it at the back of his neck with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Gavin felt the thin loop of wire pressed tight against his throat, making it difficult to breath. He threw his weight to the side, hoping to catch the captor off-guard, but only succeeded in choking himself as his knees hit the hard flooring. He wretched roughly and took a few long whooping breaths once the loop eased off slightly. Fighting his way out definitely wasn't an option... Reluctantly, he got to his feet and allowed himself to be led, weighing up the option of choking himself out completely before they got him to the auction room. But he didn't want to give them the fucking satisfaction... Besides, if he played his cards right, he might be able to get himself sold off to some rich idiot and then make his escape once he was a little more steady on his feet. 

_And what do you think they'll expect in return while they nurse you back to health?_ -The thought broke into icy prickles over his neck and spine, making him shudder. Whatever it took... he was going to get out of this. 

Gavin could hear them as he was led to a heavy oak door: an announcer welcoming their guests, explaining that each Omega would be available for closer inspection before the auction would begin. As if to prove the point, Gavin was forced into the large room and lined up with a selection of other Omegas, each secured with cuffs, though only one of them had the same accompanying 'necklace'... The sickly sweet mix of scents seemed to gather and cloy at their skin, blending into a perfume that was custom-built to make these Alpha assholes keen to hand over their cash. Gavin squinted against the bright lights, only able to see the ghostly half-faces of the crowd. There were so many... a few dozen, maybe around fifty people all drinking in the sight of these weak and abused Omegas, kneeling and presented for their consideration. The thought churned and curdled in Gavin's stomach, nausea causing a clammy sweat to break over his skin and adding his own stink to the bouquet. He probably would have vomited out of disgust and fear if it hadn't been for the fact that he was half starved. Instead, he focused on breathing through his mouth, fixing his gaze on the floor to avoid the hungry gazes of the crowd.

"Don't they look wonderful, ladies and gentleman," the host announced, gesturing along the line. "We personally guarantee that each Omega here at auction has been properly vetted for any nasty 'surprises' - both of the legal and medical variety." A polite and mocking laughter burbled through the darkness, rumbling through Gavin's skull. Hilarious. "When you're ready, please feel free to come up to the examination area and take a closer look. I think you'll find their aura quite intoxicating."

Upon invitation from the host, a number of Alphas made their way closer and stepped up onto the stage; their hungry eyes and invasive hands crawling over Gavin's skin as they examined him. Whenever he could muster the strength, he pulled against the neck-restraint or spat weak profanities at the slavers who got too close. A few insisted on checking his teeth with their wine-stained fingers, tilting his head back and pressing unwelcome hands to his chest, feeling his ribs, breathing in his hatred. Inevitably, the majority of Alphas gave him a wide berth, favouring the meek, subdued little creatures further down the line. When he was sure that he would be left alone, Gavin settled his weight into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, taking a quiet moment to fight back the exhaustion and weakness that was seeping into him. He blocked out the muffled voices, the too-warm spotlight, the uncomfortable stickiness of his skin, the sickly musk of his scent... 

"Are you alright?" a soft voice invaded the stillness that Gavin had built for himself. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with a tall man kneeling in front of him; his rich brunette hair was mostly swept back, but a small flick had stubbornly claimed a space above piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a business suit that accentuated his broad shoulders; Gavin felt a small wave of smug pettiness when he saw that the man's trousers were getting dusty and stained but he only had a moment to savour the small pleasure before he was struck with the man's scent. He was an Alpha, just like all the others who had come prodding at him. Gavin curled his lip in a snarl,but he couldn't quite muster the strength to fight his restraints again. "I suppose that was a pointless question... don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Fuck off, Breeder." Gavin growled, or tried to. Omegas might not have had the same talent for growling that an Alpha did, but Gavin hadn't made it to the rank of 'detective' by politely asking suspects to confess. Besides, choking himself on the wire and an ulcerously dry throat had gotten him most of the way to a growl without having to put much effort in. 

Whatever he had expected from the Alpha, a smile hadn't been on the list of options. "As you wish," he stated calmly, dusting his trousers off as he stood. And he walked away. No patronising comment, no dirty looks, no possessive hands or groping fingers. He had simply left, leaving behind a subtle but pleasant trace of his scent. 

Despite his better judgement, Gavin let himself focus on the smell; warm and rich, like something familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The more he tried to focus on it, the more the scent mixed with the molasses-thick miasma of Omega stench. His own included... In the end, he lost it. But it had provided a momentary distraction; a tiny bubble of calm during the chaos of the auction. The comfort turned sour as Gavin realised that he was letting himself indulge in pathetic biological behaviours, seeking comfort in the scent of a strong, protective Alpha. Christ, if he carried on like this, he'd be whining like a little bitch for an Alpha's cock before the end of the day. He clenched his fists hard, forcing his nails into his palms as he scolded himself. That asshole was here to _buy_ an Omega; he was part of the reason that people like Gavin were kidnapped and enslaved in the first place. He could smell like whiskey and Belgian chocolate and it wouldn't change the fact that he was a pathetic sleaze. 

Before Gavin could linger on the thought, he was unceremoniously hoisted to his feet and forced to step forward as the host documented his attributes like he was an exotic breed of racehorse, just waiting to be bought and set to work... or to breed... Fear curled in his stomach, squeezing at his chest until he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs.

"A bit of a firecracker, this one, ladies and gentleman. But he's not bonded and his blood-work comes back negative for suppressants, so he'll do well for those of you looking to start a family," the host chimed, never straying too close to Gavin for fear of ruining his sales pitch with a violent lash out. "He looks a bit of a state now, but with a little care and attention, he'll bounce back without a problem. Most of the marks are self-inflicted... I would recommend a firm hand with this one. I'm looking at you Mr Zlatko," another surreal wave of murmured laughter broke over Gavin's senses. "Shall we start the bidding at $20,000?... No? Do I hear $15,000? 15, thank you. I have 16, 17 in the far corner... Do I hear eighteen? Then going for $17,000. Once. Twice."

A voice broke over the crowd, silencing the low rumble of voices. "$50,000"

Gavin frowned slightly and squinted into the gloom, trying to make out the face of the man who had spoken. He couldn't quite make out the details of his features, but he recognised the broad shoulders of the man who had stopped to speak with him earlier. Despite everything, Gavin felt something almost like relief soothing the sharp edges of his fear. From what he had gathered from their brief encounter, this Alpha had an interest in his health and had been compliant enough when Gavin told him to take a hike. If he was going to get back to full strength and make a break for it, this Alpha would probably provide him with a decent enough chance of success. At the very least, he didn't seem particularly aggressive. 

"Sold, for $50,000 to Mr Richard Stern. Thank you, sir."

Gavin expected to be dragged back to his holding cell until the auction was over, but his tired resistance splintered into momentary panic as he felt a sharp scratch in his upper arm. As he turned to catch a glance at the source, his vision blurred and he felt himself pitch forward. Between the exhaustion, the undernourishment and dehydration - it didn't take long for the sedative to take hold.


	2. Introductions

The first thing Gavin noticed, as he waded through the thick blanket of sleep, was the reassuring weight of a comforter; soft fabric caressing his bruise-painted skin, nestling him in a warm, safe space that smelled like fresh laundry and chamomile. Slowly, he flexed his fingers and stretched out his limbs, encouraging them out of their heavy sleep as he clawed his way closer to consciousness. Eventually opening his eyes, he found the cold, dark auction room replaced with a small, naturally lit bedroom; neatly kept and decorated in neutral shades, it looked more like a guest room than a personal bedroom...which meant that he hadn't immediately been taken to the Alpha's bed. He wasn't sure whether to be reassured or offended.

Gavin's heart stuttered over a beat when he spotted the young man sat in an armchair across from the bed, his attention held by the hardback book in his lap - he looked like the Alpha from the auction, only his eyes were a warm shade of brown in place of icy blue and the delicate scent exposed him as an Omega. Despite his better judgement, Gavin found himself reassured by the cinnamon sweet scent, taking instinctive comfort in the safety that his company promised - that had probably been the point of having an Omega in the room with him when he woke up; to keep him calm and receptive when his first instinct would be to fight or run. When Gavin sat up, those dark eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Oh,you're awake," the stranger smiled, placing his book aside as he walked over. He clocked the way Gavin flinched, drawing in on himself defensively against the oncoming threat, and raised his hands slowly to show that they were empty. "It's ok. My name is Connor... I'm not going to hurt you." he explained, gesturing to the bottle of water he'd placed at Gavin's bedside. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Gavin frowned and shook his head, keeping a distrustful gaze on the other Omega as he reached for the water. Finding the screw cap a little too firm for his weakened and sedated arms, he reluctantly offered it out to Connor, watching him open it and place a straw in the neck of the bottle before handing it back. Those first few sips were better than anything Gavin cared to remember; easing away the prickling heat of his throat, quenching a desperate thirst that he'd learned to ignore over the passing days. His body still ached, his skin feeling sticky and filthy beneath the clean comforter, but the water was a good start.

"That Alpha..." Gavin eventually started, his voice hoarse and raspy but mildly soothed by the water and rest. 

"My brother," Connor explained, sitting on the end of the bed, careful to keep a respectful distance from the obviously defensive Omega. "Richard was called in to work, but he asked me to sit with you and help you to get comfortable until he could come home."

Gavin scoffed, the action causing a stale racket of coughing to break free from his chest. He winced as the action made his ribs ache, grating through his throat. He had to take a moment to settle, sipping more water before he could carry on. "Oh yeah. I'm real comfy. Nothing makes me feel safer than waking up in a strange house with the littermate of someone who literally bought me from a slave auction."

Connor didn't respond at first,only watched as Gavin finished the water and struggled to sit up completely. He reached a hand out to assist him but Gavin waved it off, settling the pillows behind him for a little support. Christ, he didn't think he'd felt this rough in years. Maybe not since the aftermath of his first heat.... maybe this was worse. All he wanted to do was take a bath, eat his body weight in grilled cheese sandwiches and call Tina to come and pick him up. He was probably pushing his luck with that last one, but the first two might be on the cards if he could sweet-talk the Alpha's mini-me. When Connor eventually spoke, Gavin caught the placating tone he'd adopted and had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "I understand that this must be a little overwhelming but-"

"Save the nursery voice, asshole. I'm not a frightened pup," Gavin cut him off, setting the record straight. So much for sweet-talking... But that mothering tone was hardwired to his bitch-switch. He hated a lot of things about his biology, but finding himself on the receiving end of mollycoddling was one of his biggest pet peeves. Growing up with an Alpha for a brother had been bad enough, then there was the shit he'd taken at the academy for being a 'distraction' to the other recruits, the amount of fights he'd started when an Alpha looked at him the wrong way, and there was the fact that he'd had to fight tooth and claw to get a position in the DPD. His whole life, being an Omega had been nothing but a pain in the ass. So, safe to say, when someone started treating him like he was fragile, it tended to push him onto the wrong side of 'pissy'. "Where are we anyway?"

"Richard and I inherited this estate when our mother passed away... we're near Lake Erie, just outside Detroit," Connor explained, his tone gradually easing into a more neutral tone. 

Detroit. So Gavin wasn't that far from home after all; that was encouraging. If he could get out of here and hitch a ride back to the city, he could hide out at Tina's place until things calmed down. He just had to figure out how to shake the Omega and gather the strength to make it off the property before someone caught him. Gavin looked at the Omega for a moment, taking in the details. Now that he was closer, Gavin could smell the subtle undertones to his scent; the earthy notes that grounded his otherwise over-sweet aura - unquestionable proof that he was scent-marked by an Alpha. Gavin couldn't see from this angle, but he'd be willing to bet good money that he had a bite mark at the back of his neck to show that he was bonded. If that was the case, the Alpha wouldn't be too far away... that would make escaping a little trickier...

"If you're thinking of leaving, you'd be better off waiting a few days. You won't make it as far as the main road until you're recovered your strength," Connor interrupted his thoughts, apparently able to see Gavin's intentions in his expression. The sudden ceasefire to his plot gave him enough cognitive dissonance to keep him quiet for a moment, distractedly picking at an embroidered edge of the comforter until he found a voice for his thoughts.

"Oh, sure. And in the meantime, your brother can just do whatever he wants to me. Maybe rough me up a little so I never heal enough to make it off the property..." he countered sharply, hiding a twinge of repulsed anxiety with a mask of bratty sulking. 

Connor actually laughed at that, his carefully polite expression crumbling into kind-hearted amusement that acted as an almost instant balm to Gavin's worry; the reaction had caught him off-guard and ripped the wind from his sails, killing any further sarcastic remark before it could break free. "Oh, absolutely. Richard will hold you to his mercy... It's all oppressively mild manners and insufferably good intentions from here on out." Connor quipped with mock horror, his voice still lined with subdued giggles. He was about to say more, but a thought seemed to cross his mind, halting him in his stride. "Oh, speaking of manners. You must be starving... I'll ask Hank to whip you up something light for now; it doesn't look like they were feeding you much, so I don't want to overdo it with anything heavy."

Gavin chewed at his lower lip slightly, weighing up the risk and reward before asking, "Any chance he could make me a grilled cheese?"

For a moment, Connor looked ready to object, but he nodded and went to find the man that Gavin assumed was his Alpha. He knew it was probably a bad idea - it was rich and heavy and greasy, which wouldn't do his stomach any favours after so many days (or was it weeks?) with minimal food. But it was what he wanted, it was a small comfort that he could latch his hopes to. While Connor was gone, Gavin thought back over everything he'd learned so far, trying to make sense of things. Connor made it sound like Richard wouldn't expect anything from him, but then why would he have paid so much money for him in the first place? Why buy an Omega from an illegal auction if you didn't plan on doing anything with them? And why offer so much money when the other bids had been so low? Instinct told him that it was a status thing; showing off how much money he had or how he could put a stop to the auction in one dramatic bid. But none of it really made sense.

When the bedroom door carefully swung open, Gavin had to double take. He had been expecting Connor, his gaze passing over the dark hair and pale features without registering, but the broader stature and formal business attire threw him off, causing him to look back. He stepped into the room, his silhouette blocked most of the doorway, but he brought his shoulders forward a little and seemed to subconsciously make himself smaller as he approached. It didn't do much to soothe Gavin's nerves; when that rich Alpha scent washed over him, it laced his nerve endings with static.

"So you must be Richard..." Gavin stated flatly, a small knot of mixed anxiety and aggression tightening in his stomach. 

The Alpha nodded slightly, placing a grilled cheese sandwich on the bedside cabinet before taking a seat in the armchair where Connor had initially been. He looked tense, maybe even nervous, as he looked over Gavin's bruised and too-skinny torso. Something that Gavin couldn't quite read fluttered through his features, and then it was gone. His expression resetting to a neutral stoicism. "It's nice to officially meet you, Gavin."

"Yeah, I bet buying a complete stranger at a trafficking ring must have been really awkward for you," Gavin snapped, his gaze drifting to the sandwich. Oh god, he was so hungry. But accepting the sandwich while Richard was in the room would feel like accepting a gift from someone he wanted nothing to do with.... but on the other hand, _warm cheese sandwich_. He resisted for a moment, hoping Nines would kindly fuck off and leave him to inhale the sandwich in peace. No such luck.

"You're upset," Richard started, raising his hands in a placating apology before Gavin could bite his head off for the obvious statement. "I'm sorry to bring you here under these circumstances, Gavin. I assure you that I have no intentions of harming you, or forcing you to do anything that you're opposed to. If you don't want me to come in and sit with you, I completely understand. But I'd like to get to know you... I admire your courage. It intrigues me."

"Fuck off, Breeder." Gavin stated, figuring that it had worked once before so it may work again. His will power wasn't going to hold out much longer... 

At this point, he couldn't tell which smelled better: the cheese sandwich or that elusive scent. He hated that the scent was piquing his interest, hated the way that his words lost their venom when he could smell it... He wanted nothing to do with Richard, but he wouldn't mind taking that scent with him for the journey back to Detroit. He blamed his biology - he didn't like to admit that he was a slave to his own genetics, but sometimes the facts were a little too obvious to ignore. Richard's scent comforted him, while the sight of him caused Gavin to simmer with rage. For the time being, those opposing forces cancelled out... but he wondered if he'd be so balanced when his hate started to dull with time and distance. "Just let me eat the sandwich in peace, would ya?"

Richard sighed and stood slowly, checking his watch. "I have to get back to work but I'll be back some time this evening. I'll ask Connor to run you a warm bath and find you some clean clothes in the meantime... enjoy the sandwich. I'll check in when I get home."

"I hope you get hit by a truck," Gavin responded with fake cheeriness, waving him goodbye.


	3. Indulgence

Gavin had to admit, the bath had been a pretty good idea. Carefully lowering himself into the hot water, he felt the aches and pains of the last few weeks slowly fade away. More importantly, he could scrub away the stink of his scent and the days-old sweat from his skin, helping him to feel more human, less like a marketable piece of ass. Connor had the good sense to leave him to his bath in peace, placing fresh clothes and a large fluffy towel out for him once he was ready. He could take his time, take as long as he wanted - maybe Connor was just being nice, or maybe he sensed that Gavin would want to cleanse himself of the trauma by small degrees; soothing his bruises with warmth, washing away the evidence of his captivity, enjoying the privacy and safety that he'd been denied. It was far from perfect, but it was a start. 

When the water eventually grew cold, Gavin let it out and refilled the tub with fresh water, taking advantage of this little luxury without guilt. By the time he finally levered himself out of the bath, he felt a little stronger; the food and the rest helping to revive his usual fighting spirit. Drying himself off, he allowed himself a moment of weakness, indulging his omega instinct to draw the soft, overly-fluffy towel around himself and sit next to the radiator. He ran the fabric over his cheeks and grimaced when he realised he was unshaven after weeks of mistreatment. With a frustrated groan, he dragged himself back to his feet and braved a look in the mirror; shock threatened to bring tears back to his dark hazel eyes as he eyed up the stranger in the glass. He was ragged and gaunt, pale and unkempt - hair too long, the patchy and scar-pocked beard curling untamed around his face. Digging through the medicine cabinet, Gavin found a razor and set to work freeing his skin from the itchy weight of the beard. 

Better. He regarded the wet mane of hair and debated shaving it completely back, but he was reluctant to go to that extreme unless he had to. ‘Shaved’ had never really been a good look for him... but he didn't have the slightest idea how to cut his own hair once it got to this kind of length. Sighing, he dressed; his mood was lifted a little by the softness of the fabrics, even if they were a little large on him. If anything, the extra room was a comfort, making him feel surrounded and safe. Gavin opened the door to the bathroom and looked out into the hallway, seeing one of the bedroom doors open and assuming that had to be Connor's.

"Um...Hey, Connor?" he called out, his voice coming stronger now thanks to the steam from the bath. 

There was the sound of movement and Connor peeked around the door, offering him a smile. "Everything ok?" he asked, walking over with the cautious air of someone approaching a skittish stray dog. 

"Yeah... could you..." he hesitated, running a hand through the too-long waves of his hair. "Do you know how to cut hair?"

"I can give it a go, I'm not exactly a professional, but I trim Hank’s for him," Connor offered, waiting for Gavin to move back into the bathroom before following. He gestured to the edge of the bath and took some scissors and a comb from the cabinet. "How do you normally have it?"

"A little like yours... you know, short back and sides, longer on top."

Connor nodded and stepped closer, running the comb through Gavin's wet locks before trimming away most of the length. He used clippers to trim down the sides, gentle hands massaging his scalp as he checked the length on both sides. It felt nice, the physical connection after being touch-starved for so long - a part of him hated that he was enjoying it, but he was too tired to argue with himself about it. At least he wasn't being groomed by the damn Alpha. 

"I want to go home, Connor," Gavin said quietly, not intending to say the words out loud until they were tumbling from his lips. "I want to go back to my apartment in Detroit, away from here... back to my life, back to my cats..." 

Tears welled up at the thought of his home, wondering whether anyone had thought to go and take care of Blackbird and Cherry. He missed the stupid chirping noise that Cherry had never developed into a proper meow; the way Blackbird would push his coffee along the kitchen counter if he left it there too long. He missed his own bed, and his neighbours. He missed Tina and Chris, hell he even missed his brother by this point. He took a shaky breath, hiding his face as a few tears spilled over his cheeks. 

Putting the comb and scissors aside, Connor drew him into a hug, cradling him against his chest as he stroked Gavin's shoulders and back. Quiet reassurances of 'it's ok' and 'I'm right here' falling on deaf ears as Gavin let it all go, sobs and tears alike soaking into the fabric of Connor's shirt. They stayed that way for a long while, until the pressure of Gavin's fears and distress ebbed away with his hitching breaths. As he settled back into a state of calm, Connor nuzzled gently into his freshly cut hair. 

"I'm so sorry, Gavin. For everything..." his voice was low and comforting, but Gavin noticed that he wasn't using his omega voice. The small consideration did more for him than the apology, reassured him that Connor had listened to him. "We need to keep you here for just a little while longer. I don't know all of the details but... Richard needs you here for a few days. At least until you've recovered..."

"Fuck Richard. You can't keep me prisoner here," Gavin snarled, but it was empty and shaken. 

"Is everything ok?” a deep rumble moved quietly into the room, decorated with concern, as the Alpha in question hovered at the door to the bathroom.

“Might not be a good time, Rich…” Connor answered, his arms curling protectively around Gavin. 

“I heard his distress…” Richard hesitated and Gavin could see, even from his position at the other end of the room, that the Alpha’s fingers toyed distractedly with his sleeve cuff; he stood motionless for a moment, except where he rubbed his own inner wrist against his thigh, in turn rubbing his scent into the fabric of his shirt. A sick and vulnerable part of Gavin recognised the gesture as a suppressed effort to provide comfort, and he longed for it. He wanted the shirt, wanted to hold the sleeves to his face and breathe in the scent that had acted as a balm for his fear and anger. But it pushed it back, reminding himself that the woody, spiced scent was attached to someone who was keeping him in captivity, not saving him from it. 

“I’m sorry, is it upsetting you that your omega slave isn’t behaving?” Gavin taunted, wriggling himself free of Connor’s pseudo-protective grasp. Getting to his feet, he squared his shoulders and glared at the man who’d brought him here - tear-reddened eyes fixing on cool steel blue. “I want to call my brother to come and get me.” He demanded firmly.   
Richard sighed softly, scratching distractedly at his own jaw and neck - his uniquely warming aroma refreshed itself around them as he fussed with his scent-spots and Gavin realised with no small degree of smugness that his need to comfort and care for the omega was starting to cause him some distress. As much as it was Gavin’s instinct to breathe in his smell and accept comfort, it was Richard’s instinct to draw Gavin close and provide that comfort. Being kept at arm’s-distance would make him restless and worried. Good. Gavin could use that. However, his smugness dropped into anger when he heard Richard’s response. 

“I’m afraid that isn’t possible.”

“Bullshit. Just give me your goddamn cell phone,” Gavin growled in return. 

“Gavin, you aren’t listening. It isn’t possible.” Richard returned, only to find Gavin advancing on him. Despite their height difference, Gavin rolled his shoulders back and glared up at Nines, his features a masterpiece of insistent fury. 

“Give. Me. Your. Cellphone.”

Holding his arms wide, Richard gestured for Gavin to check his pockets. His fingers moved restlessly, fighting the urge to place a placating hand on the omega’s shoulder, to hold him close, to soothe him. “I don’t have a cellphone. There is no landline in this house. There is no wifi, no cellular reception and a blocker on all GPS-related technology,” he explained, his voice dipping into an authoritative timbre that vibrated through Gavin’s chest. “It is not possible to call your brother. It is not possible to call _anyone_.”

The new information ripped the wind from Gavin’s sails, leaving him small and unnerved. Backing away, he ducked out of reach of Richard’s hands and gave Connor a wide berth. He didn’t understand why this had hurt him so badly - he knew that he had been bought on a black market auction, he knew that he was being kept as a prisoner by someone who ran with criminal crowds… but a part of him had hoped that he would be able to walk away. Connor had made it sound like he would be allowed to leave once he was stronger… but now. Hearing the true nature of this place, he was scared. 

“Step away from the door,” he tried to command, but his voice came out pleading and weak.

Richard stepped back, giving him enough space to walk past and hurry to the guest room he’d been resting in before his bath, holding his breath as he passed so that the temptation of his scent couldn’t lure him in. He closed the door firmly behind him, faintly aware of Connor’s chiding voice, muffled by the door and the distance. Panic fluttered in his chest, tugging at thoughts and fears as he considered the implications of his situation. 

No contact to the outside world - only Connor and Richard, and the other Alpha, Hank. He’d worked in the DCPD long enough to understand what that really meant: no calling an outside source, no calls coming in, which meant no cell tracking, no GPS locations, no IP address to track information to, no call records. The police would have no way of knowing where Gavin was, who he was with or when he’d last been seen alive. That last thought stuck in his throat and threatened to burst into a sob, but he swallowed it down as best he could, focusing his fear into determination as he tried to plan a way out of this mess.


	4. The Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stunning artwork by DesertEagle 💙💙💙

He should have expected the Drop, even before he felt the telltale shaking and registered the heightening of his senses. He had been through hell - kidnapped and held in a cold room, little water, barely any food, then the stress of the auction and this new prison, the smell of an Alpha who pretended to care for him that surrounded him on all fronts, the fear and the isolation… it took its toll and it was bound to push his instincts into survival mode at some point or another. But understanding the reasons didn’t do anything to ease his suffering. 

After his confrontation with Richard, he’d heard the Alpha retire to his room and then listened for the sound of him leaving the house again the next morning. He’d been so focused on planning a means of escape that he hadn’t paid any attention to the way he’d pulled the blanket around his shoulders as he paced, rubbing the soft fabric against his throat and cheeks as he thought through the different routes he could take. He realised very quickly that he wouldn’t get far on foot, especially given that Hank and Connor were still in the house; they were stronger than him, probably faster too given his weakened state. He wouldn’t be able to call for a car or alert anyone to his whereabouts, so he would have to do this alone. Unless he could convince Connor to help him… but that was a risk he wasn’t sure he could take. If Connor told Richard what Gavin was planning, there might be repercussions, stricter monitoring, maybe even constant observation from Richard himself. 

As the hours passed, Gavin subconsciously boxed himself in against the wall, pillows and cushions stacked around him in a haphazardly constructed nest. His hands worked anxiously at the soft fabrics, testing the textures against his skin before selecting a softer one to rest his head on, nuzzling the cushion until his scent permeated the little den. It wasn’t enough. It was a light scent, sweet and unfulfilling when his insecurity screamed for the rich, warming scent of an Alpha. A low groan broke from his chest as he realised that he was craving the richer smell of _one specific Alpha_... he tried to block the thought out, focusing on the soft textures and warm blanket in an effort to stave off the growing sense of vulnerability. 

The shaking followed soon after, starting in his hands before working its way over his entire frame. It wasn’t a tense shivering like he’d felt when he was cold, but more of a feverish trembling; his strength left him, leaving him curled up and unable to move as the waves of involuntary spasms held him hostage. He bitterly realised that he had become everything he’d ever hated about his secondary gender: defenseless, pining, weak, frightened, longing for an Alpha, any Alpha, so long as they could make him feel safe. He was pathetic. 

The sound of footsteps in the hallway kindled a bitter spark of hope in his chest. As much as he hated himself for it, the sound of Richard nearby eased the shaking just slightly, just enough that he could pull his legs underneath his weight and force himself up into a kneeling position. He listened, fixated, as Richard hesitated somewhere outside before opening the door to his own room. He left it open… and invitation. A siren song. Gavin whined and scratched painfully hard against his wrists, punishing himself for wanting to go to him. He felt like two people sharing one body: a logical and practical man who hated and feared his captor - and a frightened, yearning omega who needed comfort at any cost. 

Unthinking, he rose to his feet and paced to the door, palms splayed flat against the wood as he listened to the quiet sounds of Richard taking off his shoes, the doors of a cupboard or wardrobe opening… his thoughts turned unbidden to the implications of a wardrobe opening, to the image of Richard’s broad frame stripped down and exposed, his scent-soaked shirt discarded and waiting for Gavin to bring back to his dissatisfying, sweet-smelling nest. A quiet keening sound passed over his tongue, triggering another ripple of shivers. Logic was lost to him now, he was fuelled by a needy, desperate urge to find the Alpha and allow himself to be cared for, caressed, hummed to… anything, so long as it chased off the shaking and the nauseating anxious energy that was churning in his stomach. 

Gripping the door handle, he carefully turned it and eased the door open by small degrees. The sounds in Richard’s room paused momentarily, waiting for Gavin to call for him, then returned to whatever he was doing when the omega hesitated at the door to his own room. Frustrated and hormone-driven tears pricked at his eyes as he fought himself, stuttered and reluctant footfalls bringing him closer to the Alpha’s room. Peeking in, his breath hitched sharply and caught Richard’s attention. He was topless, hanging up his white shirt in the large dark-wood wardrobe; it hung suspended and motionless in the space between his body and the railing, held in stasis once Richard’s gaze was pulled to the shaking omega in the doorway. Distracted, he draped it over the back of the chair and took a step closer, his now-free hand reaching slightly towards Gavin before he caught himself and stopped, body rigid with his own self-fought battle. He wanted to go to Gavin, to chase away the overwhelming sweetness of his scent by marking him with his own, but being afraid of scaring him away now that he had chosen to look for him. 

“Gavin…” he welcomed quietly, his voice low and soothing.

“Can I trust you?” Gavin asked, the question hadn’t been planned and it caught Gavin by surprise. It was a stupid question with no right answer, but it was the closest thing he had to caution at the moment. “I need… I’m having a drop and I need an Alpha. But I’m…” he held the word back, trying to find another word that fit his feeling, but it escaped while he was still searching for the alternative. “I’m scared…” 

Richard’s expression softened, his body language opening in small, gentle movements: he turned to face Gavin fully, shoulders back but head low, non-confrontational, inviting him to curl up in that space, breathe him in, allow Richard to hold him close and protect him. It looked like the perfect place to rest.

“I won’t hurt you, Gavin.” he promised, hesitating before gesturing for him to come into the room. Instead of approaching Gavin and risk him backing away, he pulled on a plain t-shirt and walked to the bed; sitting cross legged in the middle of the mattress, he opened his arms to him. “I’ll keep you safe while you work through the drop. You don’t have to worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I’m here to help you…” 

His words were a lullaby, soothing the curdling fear in Gavin’s veins. Walking over to him slowly, Gavin crawled onto the mattress and carefully settled himself in Richard’s lap. The heady mix of his scent surrounded him, an instant salve, causing him to lean his weight into Richard’s chest as the shaking subsided by small degrees. What surprised him was the way Richard seemed to relax too, wrapping strong arms around him and nuzzling gently into his hair. “Is this ok?” he asked, voice gentle and warm. 

“Yeah, this is ok. It… it feels a bit better,” Gavin murmured, tipping his face up to the crook of Richard’s neck, letting the scent chase away his tension. 

Almost instinctively, Richard gently swayed and hummed a tuneless melody under his breath; the sound and comforting motion helped to ease away the last of the shaking but Gavin knew better than to rush this. He’d only ever experienced a Drop twice in the past and both times he’d made the mistake of insisting he was better before he really was. Shaking and nesting were only two symptoms of the issue, the rest took a lot longer to ease away. The anxiety, the vulnerability, the omega instinct to become submissive and pliant, his senses working overtime as his hormones shifted in balance. 

When Richard finally spoke, Gavin had expected him to offer some kind of apology or explanation; taking advantage of having Gavin so close and vulnerable so that he could explain his side of this mess. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want excuses or explanations - not right now. He wouldn’t be able to fight his own side while he was weak with the drop. So, when his words found their way to Gavin’s ears, he was relieved. “Do you want something sweet to snack on?” 

Leaning away a little, Gavin looked up to meet his gaze, hating his words even as he said them. “Does that mean you have to stop holding me?”

The amused smile that played over Richard’s lips was infectious, enchanting. “No, but I will have to scoot us over to my bag.”

Moving carefully, Gavin shifted his weight and let Richard reach for the bag, crawling back into his lap when it was laid out on the bed. Opening up the bag, Richard took out a few different items, laying them out on the blanket for Gavin to see… and it made Gavin laugh lightly. “You’ve got an Omega Care Kit?”

He watched as Richard’s cheeks reddened slightly, his attention fixed on the collection of items: sugary snacks, a small plush rabbit, an over-sized hoodie that carried his scent, a bottle of water, painkillers, and the small hand-warmers that activate when the metal disc in the center is clicked. Not meeting Gavin’s gaze, he explained, “I was going to put a small blanket in the bag but it wouldn’t fit…” He watched Gavin’s expression carefully, searching for the mockery that his laughter had promised, but instead Gavin’s smile softened and he nuzzled gratefully against Richard’s neck. 

“Thank you. That’s actually really sweet of you,” he reassured, secretly delighted at the idea of having those comforts readily available to him. “The hand warmers are a nice touch.”

“Here, let me show you the thought behind it,” Richard offered, picking up the dark green hoodie and offering it to Gavin. Feeling like a little extra pampering, Gavin held his arms out and allowed Richard to help him into it, drawing the hood up once it was fitted over him. The interior was cotton lined, ghosting over his sensitive skin and protecting him against the intense skin-to-skin contact. Then, picking up one of the hand warmers, Richard activated it and slipped it into the front pocket of the hoodie so that it warmed Gavin’s stomach and lap. 

“Oh my god, you’re a genius,” Gavin purred, the sound catching him off-guard and causing his own blush to spark. He cleared his throat subtly and focused on keeping his tone neutral, but the unmistakable rumble of his purr still carried under the words. “This is really nice… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Richard smiled, holding him close and offering him the bag of strawberry laces. “Do you want any music on?”

“Nah… I think that’d be a little too much right now…” Gavin answered, opening the laces and offering one to Richard. It was archaic and old-fashioned… but it was also instinct. Alpha eats first, usually because the omega had cooked and was presenting the food. But it trickled into the smaller moments too: offering the first bite of a snack, giving away small portions of food as a gesture of care. Almost out of courtesy more than want, Richard broke a small piece off of one of the laces then handed the packet back to Gavin, leaving him pretty much the entire thing. It was a small consideration, but Gavin noticed. 

Leaning his weight back into Richard's chest, he wound a sugary strand around his finger before popping the whole thing into his mouth. He'd forgotten how good this could feel... after fighting for so long out of principle and stubbornness, it was kind of nice to just give in an indulge for a change. Granted, indulging his omega instincts with the Alpha who'd bought him off the black market was probably a stupid idea but... But he had a good feeling about Richard. Call it a cop's intuition, but he didn't sense anything twisted or aggressive in him. Despite all of Gavin's harsh words and shouted insults, he'd been polite and caring. A shard of guilt cut through the warm comfort, poisoning his thoughts. 

Richard had done nothing but care for him. He'd made sure Gavin wasn't alone when he woke up, that he got some food and a warm bath; he'd given Gavin soft, comfortable clothes and a room of his own to rest in. He'd never pushed Gavin to do anything, never even asked him for a 'thank you' or an acknowledgement of his gifts. He had stood back and given Gavin space while he worked out his anger and fear. Even now, after cursing him blind, he was taking care of the omega through his drop without so much as a comment about his past behaviour. Like it had never happened... A part of him, maybe the hard-boiled cynic in him, wanted to claim that this was all a part of the manipulative game - get the omega to trust you, to confide in you, then take advantage before he realises what's happening. But... that couldn't be right. If he'd wanted to take advantage, a drop would have been the perfect opportunity. Hell, if the Alpha pinned him down and bit into the sensitive scent spot at the back of his neck, he'd probably have begged for more…

The image hooked in his mind for a moment too long, rolling over his skin in a mix of hot and cold. He imagined the heat of Richard’s body covering his, holding him down… holding him close. He could practically feel the sharp scratch of nails against his hips, teeth along his shoulder. A fluttering burst of lust erupted in his stomach as he imagined how good it would feel to have Richard’s knot filling him, locking them close as- He shivered slightly, feeling the distinctive pooling of heat and wetness as his body reacted to the imagined scenario. He huffed a whine of frustration and curled in on himself, half desperate to throw himself to the mercy of his Alpha.... _this_ Alpha. Not his... never 'his'. Jesus, this drop was hitting him hard. 

"Gavin? What's wrong?" the low voice was soft, cautious. 

"Nothing," Gavin's tone was guarded, his knees tucking up defensively against his chest. 

"Are you sure? You suddenly grew tense... did I do something you didn't like?" he asked, dipping his head a little to meet Gavin's gaze.

"No... just... this drop. It's making me think about things I don't wanna think about," he all but pouted, feeling a little of the tension leave his shoulders when he realised that Richard wasn't immediately going to jump him the moment he went slick. "Or... things I shouldn't think about..."

The gentle laugh that fell from Richard's lips was hypnotising - a shallow, rich rumble that rolled from his chest. "Like I said, Gavin. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to... and that includes doing things that your drop makes you _think_ you want. I can’t imagine that you'd want to sleep with me if you were steady... so I'm not going to take advantage of you just because you're feeling reckless."

And there it was... Yet another reason for Gavin to stop hating this guy. 

"Fuck..." he sighed, looking up to him with an expression somewhere between irritation and admiration. "Could you just stop being the perfect gentleman, please? You're making it really hard to stay mad at you."

"Ah, of course. Hang on," Richard cleared his throat then continued in a hollow, lack-luster growl. "Ah, finally, the omega is weak and defenseless. I shall have my way with him. Mwahaha." The maniacal laugh was staccato and lifeless, sounding more like The Count from Sesame Street than anything else, but the deep timbre of his voice was enough to make Gavin fidget restlessly in his lap. 

"Quit it. I'm serious..." Gavin huffed before smacking his arm.Then his tone softened, became more reflective, and he sighed. "Just because you're being nice, doesn't mean I can forgive you."

"I know."

There hadn't been any hesitation in his answer, no hurt edge of disappointment; he didn’t even have the decency to sound surprised. It was as though he had never expected forgiveness from Gavin in the first place, so he wasn't hearing anything that he didn't already know... None of this made sense. Every time Gavin thought he had a read on this guy, something changed and he had to look at him from another angle. He was a paradox - understanding but impossible to understand; doting but distant; selflessly serving the omega that he'd bought out of selfish need. If he didn't expect forgiveness, he understood that his actions were unforgivable. So, why had he done it?

"Gavin, I don't deserve your forgiveness. If you wake up tomorrow feeling balanced, I fully expect you to go back to fighting me at every turn," he hesitated, one elegant hand smoothing over the fabric of the hoodie along Gavin's back. "Right now, you need an Alpha. And I happen to be nearby... that's all this is. I understand that. As much as I want to help you, to make you feel safe and cared for, I accept that I forfeited that peace of mind the moment I handed over the money."

"So why did you do it?" Gavin's voice was small, spoken into the cotton lining and spiced scent of this enigma of an Alpha. 

There was a long moment of silence, long enough that Gavin though he might not answer. But eventually, he felt Richard's arms enclose around him, drawing him close. "I wish I could lay it all out for you, Gavin... but it's complicated..."

Gavin frowned and pushed his arms away, turning to face him. "'It's complicated'? That's the best excuse you have?" 

He could feel his anger slicing through the weakness of his drop, weaker than it was before but fighting its way through the fuzz of hormones and warmth to churn in his chest. What the hell could be complicated about the choice to buy a person? Surely it was as simple as 'I wanted companionship but my job is busy' or 'I wanted an omega who couldn't leave'... but then he remembered what Richard had said about the phone lines, and his skin turned clammy with a dread sweat. It might be complicated if Richard had bought an omega to be used as a drug mule, or to use him as a scapegoat for some kind of cartel bust. He'd worked in the force long enough to know that the mob never went down for their crimes if they could find a suitable patsie who had been tortured into 'confessing' to the cops. And this house was certainly big enough (and remote enough) to be linked to the mob. 

His skin was suddenly too sensitive, prickling wherever they touched. He pushed his way out of Richard's hold and got to his feet, half expecting Richard to hold him back or make a move to pin him down. But he stayed on the mattress, watching as Gavin started to back away. 

"I'm sorry, Gavin. If I could tell you, I would," Richard started, and Gavin could see the creases of frustration and strain carving themselves into his features. "But there's a lot at stake here."

"Save it. The less I know, the better, right?" Gavin all but growled, throwing the sugary bribe back at Nines before storming the small distance to his room.

Curling up in the nest of blankets and cushions, Gavin tried not to think of him. He tried to imagine that the scent seeping into his nest from the hoodie was from some random, unknown Alpha... he imagined it belonging to some new officer at the precinct, someone tall and dark-haired, bright eyes and a deep laugh... he was halfway through imagining him in the breakroom, flirting over cappuccinos, before he realised that he had recreated Richard... Only, a version of Richard that he might be able to trust. The Richard that could have been. Sighing, he buried his face deeper into the hoodie and let himself imagine. Fuck it, if his subconscious wanted Richard, he'd imagine a Richard that he didn't hate. A Richard that he didn't have to fear.


	5. Turn Of Events

The night had been passed in a fever of changing emotions, each as desperate and powerful as the last - hatred, fear, lust, self-loathing. By the time morning rolled over the horizon, his scent permeated the small room thanks to his distress, his feverish sweat and the heady musk of his slick. Worst of all was the shame - shame at having gone to Richard for comfort, shame for succumbing to the weaknesses of his biology, shame for having indulged in more than one sexual fantasy about the man he was supposed to be running from. At the very least, the worst of the drop had passed and he was itching to wash away the evidence of his disgrace. 

Listening at the door for a long moment, Gavin gathered some fresh clothes from the dresser and snuck down the hall, locking himself in the bathroom while he took a shower. As he scrubbed himself clean of any evidence of his drop, he focused on mentally scrubbing away the fantasy version of Richard that he'd built in his head during the night. This wasn't some charming, eloquent Alpha who flirted with him over coffee and kept him busy on long stake outs... this was a man who had illegally purchased a slave omega from the black market. A man who was keeping said omega hostage in a home with no cell reception or internet access. 

By the time he stepped out of the shower, he was feeling more like himself. He took his time, shaving and styling his hair while he waited for Richard’s footsteps in the hallway. He listened when they finally emerged from the room, not so much as pausing as he made his way downstairs and out the door. Good. It was for the best. If he stopped to talk to Gavin, he might start having doubts.

Skulking back to the little guest room that he refused to think of as ‘his’, Gavin dismantled the nest of cushions and blankets, changing the sheets and making the room presentable again. As he worked, his gaze occasionally drifted to the window and over the large garden that overlooked the lake. He’d seen Connor and Hank out there once or twice and he wondered whether he’d be able to see a road or a path from somewhere on the grounds - if he could find a road, he might have a chance of hitching a ride before anyone noticed that he was gone… Besides, Connor had insisted that he wasn’t prisoner, so there shouldn’t be any reason why he couldn’t get a little fresh air.

Squaring his shoulders, he started to walk down the hall. He half expected Hank to suddenly appear and block his way or to find out that all the door had been locked so that he couldn't leave the building. But he'd seen Connor coming and going, watching as he'd brought in groceries and let the large St Bernard out into the garden, so the doors had to be open. Forcing himself to breathe steadily, he walked past Connor's room and casually explained, "I'm heading out into the garden for a while. That dog of yours friendly?"

"Hm? Oh, Sumo? Yeah, he's friendly. Do you want some company?" Connor's voice floated back to him, accompanied by shuffles and footsteps as he approached the door. 

Instinctively, Gavin backed away a few paces but stood his ground once Connor's cheerful smile came into view. He'd expected this, suspecting that Connor wouldn't be too keen about letting him wander around unsupervised. Gavin would decline the offer of company, Connor would fuss about him being weak and worry about him collapsing or something, Gavin would insist he'd be fine and then he'd probably be observed from a distance as he wandered the garden, or Connor would make an excuse to be outside where he could keep an eye on the bought omega. 

Instead, asGavin refused, Connor fished around in his pocket and offered him a small plastic keychain. He laughed lightly when Gavin frowned, inspecting the little hollow tube. 

"It's a dog whistle. If you get lost or find yourself getting worn out, just blow on that and Sumo will bark. Then I'll know to come and help you," he explained. "I know you're probably feeling a lot better than when you first woke up, but just in case."

Suspicious but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gavin nodded and pocketed the whistle. "Thanks... I'll catch you in a bit..."

And then he turned on his heel and walked away. Uninterrupted. Free to wander off and explore where he saw fit. Despite everything, it unnerved him a little. If Connor had insisted on walking with him, at least he'd know what was happening. Now he wasn't sure whether he was being watched, whether they were testing him. He sighed and tried to push the thought aside - what was the worst that could happen? If he wandered somewhere he wasn't supposed to, he'd just say that he was curious and that he didn't know. It would be the truth. 

Stepping out into the mild spring air, Gavin took a deep breath and casually scanned the area for any sign of Hank or Richard. Aside from the excited snuffling of the dog from the kitchen door as he caught Gavin's scent, there was no sign of anyone in the garden or the reception hall. Stretching, he subtly checked the windows along the south wall and found them empty. He wasn't being watched... and that baffled him. 

Maybe Connor had been telling the truth about him not being a prisoner here after all... 

Taking his time, Gavin followed the clean gravel path that cut through the carefully maintained garden. He passed through a few decorative rose arches, stopping to look at the neat floral displays set into each side of the path as he went. When he finally reached the back of the garden, he took a seat on the ornate bench and scanned the flat, open space. He could see Connor moving around inside, his figure passing in front of the window every so often as he put away laundry and talked to someone that Gavin could only assume was Hank. 

Despite a few days of good food and rest, he could feel the strain of the walk in his legs - his heart beating a little too hard for such a casual stroll. If he'd tried to make a break for it, he wouldn't have gotten far. But this was a good start. If he kept making small trips into the garden, he'd be able to build his strength back up by small degrees, and he'd attract less suspicion from Connor (if there was any to start with) when he eventually tried to make tracks for the nearest main road. 

Curious, he pulled the dog whistle from his pocket and examined it, bringing it to his lips. He was about to blow into it, but his attention caught on the beaten-up silver car that came careening onto the driveway. Frowning, Gavin stood and watched as someone he didn’t recognise rushed out of the driver's side door and circled around to let the passenger out. Even at this distance, Gavin could see who _that_ was. 

Somewhere beneath the swollen eye, bloody nose and split lips, was Richard. Gavin was running before he'd even realised he was moving - closing the distance in long, panic-fortified paces until he reached the lodge. He got there in time to see the stranger helping Richard onto the sofa, while Connor hurried to the kitchen to look for a clean cloth and a first aid kit. 

"I have to go before they track the car... You gonna be ok, Nines?" he asked, already backing up towards the door. 

Richard nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose with split-knuckled fingers. "Go. Quickly." the words were soupy and thick but confident. 

Connor bustled back into the room, bringing a large bowl of warm water with him, a first aid kit tucked under one arm. "Hank, can you go and get my sewing stuff from the nightstand?" he looked up and spotted Gavin, gesturing to the bowl as he placed it in Nines' lap and helped him to stem the flow of blood from his nose. "Gavin, can you soak his hands for me? We need to make sure those scrapes are clean." 

Nodding, Gavin seated himself next to Richard, gently taking one of his hands and guiding it into the water. Pinkish streamers of blood rose from his knuckles, tinting the water as Gavin reached for a few cotton swabs and antiseptic wipes. A distant and cold corner of his mind reminded him that this was the criminal who was holding him captive... but the greater part of him was running on instinct. Not just the instinct of an omega, nurturing and caring for a beaten Alpha, but the instinct of a police officer and reluctant humanitarian. Despite what had happened between them, he couldn't just sit back and watch someone suffer. It didn't sit right with him and had been one of the main reasons he'd never been inspired to pick up 'undercover' cases. If someone was hurt, he helped. It was just a part of who he was. 

"Just relax, you're alright..." he soothed, unintentionally slipping into his softer, quieter nursery voice as he held Richard's hand in his own, gently cleaning away the flecks of dirt and grit from the open wounds. "What the hell happened to you? And why did that guy call you Nines?"

"Long story," Richard managed, flinching as Gavin applied the antiseptic a little more forcefully than necessary. 

Gavin bit back a sharp retort and focused on thoroughly cleaning the cuts and scrapes on each of his hands. Thankfully, Connor stepped in before he stewed himself into a new wave of frustrated anger. 

"Was it Zlatko?" Connor asked quietly, checking his nose and cheekbones for any sign of a break. 

Richard cast a quick glance to Gavin, muttering the answer under his breath, as though that would somehow prevent the inquisitive omega from overhearing. "Ortiz... Zlatko laughed it off..."

"Well, at least that's sort of good news," Connor offered a smile, leaning back a little to take the sewing kit from Hank and sterilizing a needle.

"Wait, woah, he needs a hospital. Not a hemline alteration," Gavin objected, pressing his weight reassuringly into Richard's side. He was painfully aware that his scent was getting stronger and sweeter with his increasing concern, but that seemed like a small irritation compared to everything else going on.

Especially given that he'd just heard the names of two of the precinct's Most Wanted.

Zlatko was Detroit's local crime lord - he'd been clocked by the police almost twenty years ago for his involvement in more than a handful of missing persons cases. The DCPD suspected that he had a hand in a number of drug mule operations, omega trafficking and illegal immigration jobs. The problem was that the guy ran a watertight operation. No matter how many connections the police made, they couldn't get enough evidence to stick the guy behind bars, especially when he was raking in enough money to buy out half the jury and enough hitmen in the streets to threaten the other half into bailing him out. One of those thugs was Carl Ortiz... 

"I can't go to the hospital, Gavin. They'll ask questions I can't answer... but don't worry, Connor knows what he's doing," Richard attempted a reassuring smile but the gesture disturbed his split lip and started up the bleeding again. 

Yeah, questions about why he was anywhere near Zlatko's operation... Gavin hadn't realised how much danger he'd been in. If Richard ran with Zlatko, that meant that he had been trafficked into the arms of someone who knew how to make people disappear. Which was probably why the house was a dead zone for satellite and GPS. The only sensible thing to do after learning something like this would be to get the fuck out as soon as possible.

And yet. 

Gavin was sitting in the home of one of Zlatko's men. If the DCPD were ever going to get enough evidence to jail that asshole then it was going to come from someone with access to the inner circle. Someone who could get information from a member of the organisation firsthand... like an omega who was living in a member's house. It was a huge risk, but if Gavin could get enough dirt on Zlatko, or any of his close associates, then they'd be able to put a stop to the disappearances. The only catch was that he might disappear himself. Then again, he thought bitterly, maybe he already had. 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder whether Richard knew that he'd purchased his very own cop from the black market. Ironic, really.

Nuzzling against Richard's shoulder slightly, he let his comforting scent permeate the space, helping to soothe the Alpha's tension. "As long as you're sure... I don't want your face getting infected or something... want to squeeze my hand while Connor stitches you up?"

The offer seemed to catch Richard by surprise, but he nodded and offered Gavin his hand. Even as Connor tended to the sore wounds on his lips and the shallow gash across one cheek, he barely squeezed Gavin's hand at all; instead, his thumb worked fretful, painless circles over the back of his hand, speeding up a little when the pain grew less bearable. In return, Gavin stroked his forearm gently with his free hand, making a conscious effort to rub the sensitive scent-spot of his wrist along Richard's skin. If he wanted that evidence, he needed to stay close - which meant playing into role of omega a little. 

By the time Connor finished patching him up, Richard looked ready for a hundred-year sleep. Slipping one of Richard's arms around his shoulders, Gavin helped him to his feet; Hank stepped in to lift Richard, carrying him up to bed so he could rest, leaving Connor and Gavin alone for a moment. He shuffled his feet uncertainly and watched the Alphas leaving, then he turned back to Connor as he put away the first aid supplies. 

"Is he gonna be ok?" he asked in a tone that he hoped was just casual enough to sound like his usual stubborn distrust. 

"Oh, he's had worse. Don't worry; a good night's rest and he'll be right as rain," Connor smiled, "Thanks for helping us with that... I can't put words in Richard's mouth but... I think he appreciated having you here with him."

"Yeah, well..." Gavin scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, gaze returning to the stairs. "Do you... do you reckon he'd want a little company? While he's getting settled... you know, an omega's knack for calmness or whatever..."

The shine in Connor's eyes was unmistakable, even though he made a passing effort to hide his delighted smile. "I think he'd love that."


	6. Returning the Favour

Gavin would be lying if he tried to claim that his actions were done purely out of a civic sense of duty. While it was true that he wanted dirt on Zlatko, he couldn't quite shake the underlying instinct to care for Richard in his hour of need - maybe it was some warped sense of obligation to return a favour, after the Alpha had helped him through his drop. Or maybe he was just the kind of idiot that would stick his head into a lion's mouth to check for cavities... Either way, he was a little relieved when Connor encouraged him to go to Richard.

Tapping the door gently, he pushed it open and peeked inside. Richard had changed into soft cotton trousers but was struggling with the turtleneck he'd worn that day. Leaning in the doorway, Gavin offered him an uneasy smile. "Need a hand with that?"

Looking up to meet his gaze, Richard gestured to the shirt and huffed a resigned laugh. Gavin could see the blossom of pale pink in his cheeks as he accepted the help, "That might be for the best..."

"Alright, hold still." Gavin walked over the bed with a confidence he didn't necessarily feel and carefully slipped his hands under the hem of the Alpha’s shirt. His palms grazed over a toned stomach and a matching blush started to kindle in his own cheeks. Using the backs of his hands to pull the fabric away from his skin, he slowly worked it up and over his head.   
Between the ruffled hair and the sheepish smile, Gavin couldn't help but regret that someone this awkwardly beautiful could be involved in something so evil. 

"Thanks," it came out 'fangks' due to the swelling in his nose, but Connor hadn't fussed with it too much, so Gavin assumed it wasn't broken. Thank god for small favours, he supposed…

"Connor asked if it was Zlatko who beat you... I've heard that name on the news. He's a crime lord..." Gavin started, weaving in a half-lie about his source of information. He sat on the bed at Richard's side, his jean-clad thigh feeling rough against the cotton of his pajamas; for a moment he debated going to fetch his own cotton trousers so that Richard would feel more comfortable, but didn't want to leave the room now that he'd started the conversation.   
"I didn't... If I'd known, I would have understood why you couldn't tell me everything when I asked."

Richard, who'd been expecting some kind of rebuke or lecture about hanging out with mob bosses and criminals, raised a brow at the pseudo-apology. He ran the back of one hand over Gavin's thigh, checking his reaction; when Gavin leaned into the touch, he slipped his arm around his back, fingers curling in around his waist. The omega shifted slightly, pressing his cheek to Richard's bare shoulder and allowing himself a quiet moment to bask in his scent. Hell, if he was this close, he might as well enjoy it... 

"I didn't think you'd take too kindly to me working with someone like Zlatko," he explained, stroking Gavin's side slowly. 

"I don't take too kindly to you anyway. Might as well give me a decent reason," Gavin winked, and he surprised himself when he realised that he'd been mostly joking rather than genuinely bitter. What the hell was going on with him lately... 

"True," Richard's soft laugh rumbled through his chest, vibrating against Gavin's cheek. "But the more you know, the more dangerous it could be for you. I don't want to sound cliche but... if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

There was a long pause as Gavin looked up to meet his stoic gaze. Cold blue eyes were fixed on him, the friendly softness to his features replaced with hard, strong edges. And then it broke into a broad, lopsided grin as he laughed. Gavin glared and thumped his arm for good measure.

"You asshole! You had me worried for a minute there," he tried to growl, but he was laughing too. Why did this feel so natural with Richard? Despite everything, why did he have to be so easy to like?

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Richard laughed softly, nuzzling at Gavin’s temple with a strangely sincere affection. “You’re too easy to wind up.”

“Am not,” Gavin pouted, allowing one hand to rest over Richard’s. He could smell the stress in his scent; something bitter and heavy cancelling out the sweet oaky undertones. Like too much dark chocolate choking out the taste of raspberry. “Hey… lie down on the bed.”

Richard leaned back a little to catch his gaze, his brow twitching in a dual instinct to frown and raise them in surprise, they eventually settled on a curious narrowing of the eyes. “What are you scheming?”

It had sounded casual enough, but the renewed bitterness in his scent betrayed him.Gavin turned and pressed his palms gently to Richard’s shoulders. “Lie down, I’m gonna give you a massage,” he instructed, meeting the crystalline blue of his irises and feeling a sudden lightness in his chest. “You reek like stress, I want that nice spicy smell back. If that means massaging you and calling you ‘Alpha’ until I get my way, so be it.”

The Alpha chuckled softly and allowed himself to be guided back onto the mattress. As much as Gavin had made a point of stating his self-interest in the gesture, he understood that it was only half true. Gavin wanted to care for him, to comfort him after a sore defeat, and he wasn’t about to say no. Especially when Gavin wandered off to the bathroom and came back dressed in his cotton pajama bottoms, a small bottle of almond oil. 

“You particularly fond of those bedsheets?” he asked, gesturing to the oil. 

“Not particularly,” Richard smiled, reaching for a pillow to prop himself up. “How do you want me?”

Well fuck...if that wasn’t a loaded question. ‘However you want and as often as possible’ was a strong contender for his answer, but he managed to push the horny impulse back into its shame-blighted corner. “On your stomach, I’ll start with that knot of muscle you call shoulders.”

“Thank you” Richard ventured, casting him a wink before rolling onto his stomach. “For a moment, I wondered which knot you were talking about.”

Gavin licked his lower lip and shook his head in a slow, singular gesture. That little shit. Fine, if he wanted to flirt, Gavin could flirt. Waiting for Richard to get settled, he moved onto the bed and straddled his weight firmly across the defined curve of the Alpha’s ass. Making a point of shifting his hips until he was comfy, he took a smug pleasure in seeing Richard a little tense beneath him. “Comfy?”

“Exceptionally… I thought you were trying to calm me down?” he accused, his voice dipping a few notes lower than it had been a few moments before. 

“What’s more relaxing than having a tender and gentle-handed omega lavishing you with attention?” Gavin purred, pushing the rumbling undercurrent of the tone into his voice as he ghosted his strong hands over Richard’s back and shoulders. He felt the faint shiver under his palms and smirked slightly, popping open the cap of the bottle and drizzling a thin line down the center of the Alpha’s back. The oil ran over his pale skin, creeping lower until it pooled temptingly in the dip of his lower back. 

Working the oil over his skin in broad strokes, Gavin allowed the Alpha some time to relax into the touch,getting used to the contact after they’d been so careful to keep a safe distance. Once he was settled against the pillow, his breathing steady and deep as he relaxed, Gavin set to work easing the tension out of his shoulders and neck. He’d learned a thing or two about sports massage during his time at the academy and he’d kept himself in good practice over the years by trading his skills off to Tina in exchange for take-out or shift-related favours. Richard made a sound somewhere between a sigh of pleasure and a low, rumbling purr. The sound vibrated over Gavin’s skin, running straight to his dick. “Keep making noises like that and I’m not gonna be able to focus on the massage,” he warned, half hoping that he’d make the noise again just to spite him. Just to please him…

Pressing the heel of his hand against a knot of tension, Richard hissed slightly but then relaxed into the firm touch. “You’re good at this… not afraid to make it hurt a little if it gets things done. I like that.”

“Oh yeah? So the whole ‘getting your ass handed to you’ thing was just an elaborate way to scratch your masochist streak?” Gavin teased, testing his nails along the smooth expanse of his back. Richard shivered more noticeably, chasing the motion subconsciously. 

“Careful, Gavin.” He growled, a sound that was deep and rich, more tempting than threatening, and Gavin had to focus on keeping his weight balanced so he didn’t throw himself down on the mattress and just have done with the whole ‘resistance’ thing. As much as his common sense was quick to remind him that this guy was a criminal, he wasn’t about to deny the fact that he was also fucking gorgeous and that his voice did wonders for Gavin’s boner. 

He leaned his weight into Richard, hips shifting in a slow drag against the curve of his ass. “Or what?” he teased, fingertips breaching the curve of his ribs and following the line around to his stomach, working over firm muscle before cycling back around to the center of his back. Richard hummed quietly, shifting against the touch. 

“Or you’ll set off a rut,” he said plainly, turning his head a little to cast Gavin a warning look over one shoulder. The warning was received, and then thoroughly disregarded.

“Yummy,” he purred, leaning low to plant a kiss to Richard’s shoulder. The smell of almond almost, but not quite, covering up his scent. 

Richard chuckled breathlessly. “Behave. I mean it… between the beating I got today and the sudden attention from an omega, I’m likely to get a little worked up if you push too far.”

Gavin knew the science, he’d played it to his hand more than once in his career… big scary Alpha suspect cornered in an apartment, likely to shoot any other Alpha that came near, especially if they were a cop. But their raging hormones kicked their senses into overdrive and made it impossible to ignore the smell of a stressed omega somewhere amongst the pack of cops. More often than not, if Gavin stepped into the open, the suspect gave himself away and Gavin went from ‘scared little bitch’ to ‘manipulative police officer with a gun’ in 0.7 seconds. It came down to stress reactions - when an omega was stressed, they gave off a scent that attracted an Alpha so that they’d have someone to help them; when an Alpha got stressed, their hormones drove them to chase down omega company as a means of ‘working out their tension’. Given that Richard had been beaten, injured and was now being showered in the attention of an omega who had previously been less than friendly… he was surprised that the damn Alpha hadn’t slipped into a rut already. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Gavin mused, sitting back a little to watch his reaction. Call him an idiot… but a little rough-housing and a solid dicking down sounded like just the remedy for the last few days. 

Richard rolled carefully, shifting his weight in little shimmying motions until he was laid on his back beneath Gavin, looking up at him with curious eyes. “Gavin… You’re reacting to the sight of me injured… You don’t want me…”

“You don’t get to tell me what I want,” he answered, but his tone was pitched closer to ‘reassuring’ than ‘confrontational’. “I’m not asking you to fucking bond with me, jackass. But if getting you worked up means that I can get laid and work off the last of the restlessness after that drop… seems like a mutually beneficial exchange.”

“And that’s all it would be to you?”

The question caught him off-guard. What had he expected from Gavin? To be told that he wouldn’t sleep with him if he was the last Alpha this side of the equator? To have Gavin stroke his ego and praise him as the God of All Knot-Bearers? And yet, there was something in his gaze that Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on. Almost as though he was disappointed… or maybe hopeful… it was hard to read.

“I mean… you’re a fucking masterpiece. If I’d known you back in Detroit, I probably would have thrown myself at your feet the first time I saw you…” Gavin admitted, running a hand over Richard’s chest, feeling the heavy thump of his pulse under his fingertips. 

“You really want this?” he checked, something heavy and warm settling into his features. Gavin watched as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a wicked, toothy smirk that sent a blanket of static energy of his skin. 

Gavin rolled his hips down hard, his dick already half hard. “Last chance, Alpha. Come get it while it’s hot.”


	7. Trusting Instincts

There was a low, rumbling sound from Richard’s chest and that was all the warning Gavin was given before the Alpha rolled them sharply, practically throwing Gavin onto the mattress before he was grinding down hard against his hips. The sudden loss of his power advantage should have made him panicked, but it flooded his system with a submissive, desperate wave of lust. A soft, keening sound broke from him, silenced moments later by Richard’s lips on his. By small segments, the world fell away; there was only Richard’s teeth pulling at his bottom lip, his hands roaming possessively over his stomach and chest, his erection rubbing hard and deliciously firm against his own. 

“Fuck…”

For the first time since his days at the Academy, Gavin allowed himself to fully sink into his omega mentality, allowing need and instinct drive his actions. Alpha was in control now. He’d do whatever the Alpha wanted, just as long as he kept smelling like a dream and fucked him so hard he saw stars. Writhing a little under him, Gavin hooked a leg around Richard’s hips and pulled him in close, using the new leverage to buck up against him. 

“Alpha…” the word freed itself from his stubborn tongue and planted itself against Richard’s. “Holy shit, you have no idea how much I need this…”

The Alpha growled happily and pressed carefully firm bites and kisses along the column of Gavin’s throat, careful not to break the skin or put pressure on the little patch of delicate nerves that would initiate a bond. Instead, he worshipped Gavin’s scent spots with his tongue, warmth and motion drawing that heady sweetness from him. Gavin groaned, tipping his head back instinctively to give him a wider canvas, presenting his scent as the Alpha worked him out of his shirt. 

Taking the hint, Gavin pushed Richard’s trousers away hastily before kicking off his own with no small amount of clumsy wriggling and bucking. In the end, the Alpha grew impatient and stripped the trousers from him firmly, pinning his hips down once they were both completely naked. 

“You look so fucking beautiful,” the Alpha growled, his voice setting off fireworks under Gavin’s skin. 

The omega moaned softly as he felt teeth grazing over his shoulder, his tongue teasing at a nipple as his hand strayed over Gavin’s stomach, then lower… As strong fingers ran a course over Gavin’s hip, along his inner thigh, then hitching his legs apart a little further so they could explore the slick warmth of his entrance. He teased overly-gentle spirals over his skin before slipping a finger into him, drawing a low, loud moan from Gavin’s lips.

“Fuck yes…” he purred, rolling his hips down onto his touch. “Fuck that feels good.”

“Then this must feel even nicer,” Richard smirked, adding a second finger. He watched as Gavin arched back at the slight stretch, his expression softening into the perfect moue of submissive enjoyment. “You like that, sweetheart?”

Words were lost to him now, Gavin could only nod and offer small whimpering sounds as his fingers stretched and teased, pressing deeper before pulling away, twisting, curling. “Please, Alpha. Stop teasing and fucking knot me already,” he demanded, or begged. He had intended for it to sound commanding but the needy pitch to his voice seemed to work all the better. 

Richard drew his fingers away, slipping an arm around Gavin’s waist to prop his hips up as he lined himself up. “You sure you want this, Gavin? Do you want to be my little omega?”

“Yes. Fucking, yes! Just...please… Alpha…” the words were falling over his tongue faster than he could think about them. The heady aura of their scents, the electric sparks wherever their skin touched. 

The Alpha took his time, pressing into him by slow degrees as Gavin all but melted beneath him. Fingers and fantasies could only get you so far, but the full, heavy stretch of him was enough to blank Gavin’s mind completely. He moaned shakily, latching his legs around the powerful frame of the Alpha as he adjusted. It wasn’t long before he was rolling his hips down onto him, driving him a little deeper with each thrust. Taking the hint, Richard picked up a slow rhythm, watching entranced as Gavin spilled a litany of sounds and begging half-sentences in response. 

As Gavin adjusted, Richard let his focus slip a little further, allowing Alpha instinct to take a firmer hold. His actions grew more urgent, stronger as he chased his own pleasure. A deep groan cut through the stream of curses and pleas, followed by a track of sharpness as Gavin felt his nails scratch along his hip and thigh. Slipping his arms around Richard, the omega drew him close and met each thrust with a stuttered and uncoordinated roll of his hips. His moans reaching a fever pitch as he felt the gradual thick swelling of his knot. 

“Ah,fuck! Rich….” 

“Don’t…” the Alpha groaned, nuzzling possessively against his temple. “Don’t call me that… Niles, Nines, Alpha, whatever you want, just not that.”

Truth be told,Gavin would have called him King of All Knot-Bearers if he’d asked. So ‘Alpha’ fit just nicely. “Fuck, Alpha, please. Right there…” he purred, burying his face in the hollow of the Alpha’s neck, breathing in his lust. “Fucking knot me. Please...I need you…”

As Richard’s climax drew closer, Gavin felt the heavy thickness of him at his base, tipping him closer to the edge. Heat coiled and pooled in his stomach, his breathing growing shallow as each rock of their hips threatened to topple him. In the end, all it took was the sound of Richard’s near-feral growl as he came, the perfect fullness of his knot securing them together as Gavin followed him into his orgasm with a broken cry. 

Breathless and exhausted, the Alpha carefully moved them so that Gavin could rest against his chest while they waited out the afterglow. “You ok?” he checked quietly, warm hands smoothing along Gavin’s back.

“Holy fuck I needed that…”


	8. The Truth

Basking in the post-fuck bliss, Gavin buried his face against the Alpha’s neck and shoulder, surrounding himself with that scent. Now that he was starting to think straight, a little detail came to mind and he frowned.

“Why did you tell me to call you Niles… or Nines? Isn’t that what the other guy called you?” he asked, reluctantly leaning back a little to watch his expression.

‘Richard’ looked away slightly, grimacing a little. “Would you believe me if I said that I just hate my name and prefer the sound of Niles?”

“I might have done, if you hadn’t started the sentence with ‘would you believe’,” Gavin retorted, but he couldn’t help smiling a little. There was such a change between the desperate, possessive energy they’d shared and this softer, more balanced atmosphere. When he’d slept with other Alphas, they tended to keep that possessive streak after their knot; insisting on Gavin cuddling in or admiring the marks they’d left on his skin. But Richard, or Niles, or whoever he really was… just lay back, leaving the invitation of a post-coital cuddle open for him, without forcing him close; he admired Gavin with soft, slow sweeps of his fingertips over his side and back, drinking in the sight of him. After a long moment, he sighed and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

“Trust me to blow this whole case for a gorgeous fireball….” he muttered to himself, and Gavin surprised himself by feeling a little honoured by the title of ‘fireball’. He had expected ‘omega’ or some other patronising term. But fireball worked… and then he caught on to the other word of interest in that sentence.

“Case?” Gavin frowned, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at him. “What case? You’re not DCPD.”

The alpha’s brow ticked downward for a moment before he met his gaze, realisation dawning in those stormy grey eyes, “And you know that because you _are_... which is also how you know about Zlatko and Ortiz.”

It was Gavin’s turn to look away, caught in his little deception. Still, it didn’t feel like as large a slip as revealing that your name was a cover up. “Maybe… so, what are you? A private eye? Feds?”

“...Feds,” ‘Richard’ explained monosyllabically. When Gavin didn’t immediately tear him a new one for keeping him in the dark, he braved a look at him. “Richard is an alias… my real name is Niles, or Nines to my friends.” The words came slowly, untrusting at first. 

Gavin processed this, his head reeling a little at the sudden realisation. “Wait...start at the beginning…”

What followed was a long explanation about how Niles was an undercover agent for the FBI, and how he’d been tasked with integrating himself with Zlatko’s men in an attempt to get enough evidence to take him down. He didn’t have to say it, but Gavin could see the guilt and regret he felt for the things he’d been required to do to prove his loyalty; men like Zlatko were careful, they didn’t let people like Niles in unless they proved their stripes. He’d been working the undercover case for almost a year now, working his way carefully closer to the head honcho until he was one of the inner circle. 

“So, then… why did you buy me from the auction?” Gavin frowned, concerned for a moment that he might have been another cog in the machine… a bribe to get closer to Zlatko.

But Niles ran a hand through Gavin’s hair and guided him to lie against his chest. Cautious, but confused and freaked out enough to need the comfort, Gavin lay against him and listened to the panicked fluttering of the Alpha’s pulse. Maybe that had been part of the point… to have him hear how fearful he was when sharing this information, making him understand that Niles could be in mortal danger for telling him all this.

“I went to the auction with Ortiz… he often heads to the black market auctions to pick up missing omegas for their drug runs and sex trafficking ring. I was supposed to just go as back up and keep an eye on the competition, make sure there were no cops, et cetera. But… I saw you. I saw how hard you were fighting their hold on you and… I admired you. And I was scared for you - If someone like Carlos got hold of you, they’d sooner beat you to death than let you mouth off… and people like Carlos get a kick out of beating fiery omegas ‘back into their place’.” he said this last part with air quotes, making it clear that he didn’t share the opinion. 

He continued, never quite meeting Gavin's eye. "I was never supposed to bid at the auction... or do anything that could risk my position in Zlatko's organisation... but I couldn't stand to see you killed for Ortiz' sick sense of humour."

An ugly, bitter ball of guilt stuck to the lining of Gavin's chest. Niles had saved him. Not for his own amusement or use as an omega slave, but to keep him from suffering the fate he'd been afraid of all along. He'd endangered himself to save Gavin, risked the mission he'd been trained for, just because he'd wanted to help him. And Gavin had done nothing but spit curses at him and fight him at every turn. 

Cupping his cheek gently, Gavin leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "Thank you... and I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought..."

"I know," Niles reassured, smoothing a palm over the small of his back. "You had every right to lash out at me. I can only imagine what you must have thought was going on. But... I couldn't risk telling you until I knew whether or not you were bait. Zlatko's careful, I wouldn't put it past him to exploit my protective instincts..."

Settling in against his chest, Gavin let the information sink in. The house being a black hole for communication was to stop the Zlatko gang from finding the Feds, not the other way around; he hadn't expected Gavin's forgiveness or understanding because he knew firsthand how dreadful the auctions were and had never intended to participate; but there was still one loose end that Gavin couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"But...Connor..." he started, trying to figure out where the other omega fit into all of this. "He's obviously you're actual brother. Is he in on this?"

Niles chuckled softly, kissing Gavin's forehead affectionately. "You've met my brother... do you really think he'd let me throw myself to the mobster wolves without backup?" 

"So, is he FBI too?" Gavin asked, "And Hank?"

"Sort of," Niles started, working out how much he could say. "Connor's a forensic analyst, he's here to check out any evidence that I can smuggle back to the house and report back to headquarters when he makes his trips into the city. As for Hank, he's not with the bureau. Just here to make sure Connor's safe and to keep him company."

"Huh... I guess that all makes sense," he nodded. "So... if Connor can make it to Detroit undetected, how come he couldn't take me back with hi- oh wait. Because I didn't know that you were investigating the mob, so I'd have blown the whistle on you, Zlatko would get spooked by the manhunt and your mission would fall through."

"Got it in one."

Now that it was all laid out in the open, it made sense. All of the secretism, Connor's reluctance to make any calls regarding what Gavin was allowed to know, the remote location... Relief settled over his ragged nerves, soothing the restlessness almost as effectively as their previous activity. Almost. 

"So, what happens now?" He asked, voice quiet. Despite all of the fighting, despite his desperation to get the hell out of here and find a way home... he found that he was half-hoping that Niles would want him to stay. He tried to tell himself that it was because he'd given a bad impression and wanted some time to make it right, but he knew the truth. He liked Niles, more than he could remember liking any other Alpha he'd met in his long career. He was sweet and thoughtful, stable and controlled without being controlling; he was beautiful and powerful and vulnerable. And Gavin liked him. 

"Well, I guess that's up to you," Niles answered, his tone faintly guarded. Hesitant. "You're looking a lot healthier than when we first got you here, and you understand the situation now. If you want to sign an NDA and go home... you can. Or if you'd feel safer here with me and Connor, then you're welcome to stay. I don't know whether Ortiz remembers what you look like, or whether he'd care enough to have people keep an eye out but... it might be safer to stay. I mean, if... if you wanted to."

There it was. That entirely un-Alpha sensitivity that allowed Gavin to let his guard down... the softness in him that bent and molded around the stubborn firmness of Gavin's attitude. As equally un-Alpha as Gavin was un-omega, at least by archaic standards. And it gave him a strange kind of hope. 

"Well, I guess your position with Zlatko is a little slippery at the moment. So I don't really want to risk rocking the boat any more than necessary," he started casually, watching the tiny flicker of hope in Niles' eye kindle into something brighter. "So maybe I should stay here. You know, make sure I'm back to my usual fighting fit status before heading back to Detroit. Just in case."

"Just in case," Niles nodded, grinning softly. 

"And in the meantime, I could probably keep patching you up when you get hurt... maybe help you burn off all that excess frustration...And when this is all over, maybe we can talk about my witness statement over coffee?"

"That sounds perfect," Niles smiled, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
